1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dual directional sliding hinge, especially to a sliding hinge mounted in a portable device to allow two casings of the portable device to slide relative each other.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With the touch panel being widely used, the design for the portable devices are varied as well. For example, the conventional tilting-type cell phone has a touch panel on the outer surface of the cover, or the sliding-type cell phone has a touch panel and a sliding keyboard, or the cell phone only has the touch panel to be used as the input and/or output interfaces. However, the portable devices need to provide more and more functions as the progress of the technology. Using the touch panel is not enough to provide the multiple functions. Therefore, to present more functions at a limit volume of the portable device becomes an important issue.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a dual directional sliding hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.